


Sunny Days

by rocketgills



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketgills/pseuds/rocketgills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk wants to die. Chara doesn't want them to die. They keep trying, but their Determination works against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frisk and Chara

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Multiple suicide attempts. Slight depersonalization. Subtle dissociation if you're familiar enough with the symptoms to see it in my writing.

They laid serenely on a bed of golden flora.

 

_ Frisk? Frisk! What the-- _

 

They jab the sharp end of a stick through their neck.

 

The lay as if asleep on a field of buttercups.

 

_ Frisk! Stop it! _

_  
_ They open their eyes, rolling over and flopping onto their stomach.

_ Okay you clearly...are not in the mood to listen. But. You have to stop this. There’s a lot of good things waiting y’know, even if it’s...just..in here? _

Chara doesn’t sound convinced and Frisk is not. Frisk isn’t convinced of anything but they stand up and start to move. They don’t understand their need to just  _ try  _ sometimes. Frisk doesn’t care about anything if they’re being honest with themselves but unexpectedly and at the worst moments all they can feel is their own determination to succeed and it’s so alien they can’t believe it’s theirs.

They feel like it’s Chara’s.   
“Howdy!”

Frisks footsteps stop just as they’ve started. They feel sick. Flowey was just another thing gone wrong that they couldn’t fix or even handle. He was proof that they just -- couldn’t.

“I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!”

Frisk attempted to walk away, but Flowey initiated a battle just as they were passing.

“Hey! It’s rude to ignore someone who’s talking to you.”

He sounded angry.

In a haze of self directed anger they decided to FIGHT. They didn’t feel anything at all towards Flowey so their attacks wouldn’t harm him. And if they did then it’d prove how terrible things would always be, no matter their decisions.

With this reasoning they swung their fist.

Flowey dodged, jabbing a vine towards Frisk.

Frisk did not dodge. The vine split their weak Soul in two.

“Ha...I win.”

Frisk saw a look of horror pass over Flowey’s face.

They blinked, almost in slow motion and opened their eyes to golden light streaming down on them through an unreachable hole.

_ Frisk what the actual fuck. _

“I win.”

_ Yeah...I heard you the first time. Maybe you should...go stay with mom for a bit? _

“No. Stop making me continue.”

_ Why would I stop that? I want you alive, you idiot. Too late for that in any case, partner. _

“You said a human child had fallen down here, flower?”

“Yes! They’re right over this way!” Flowey’s falsely cheerful voice drifted through the Ruins.

Frisk hears Chara’s sigh of relief and rolls their eyes.

They stand up dusting themselves of the yellow petals and walk straight past the boss monsters and into the Ruins.

“Child, wait! It’s dangerous!”

They hear the footsteps following behind them, but they have a goal.

“What is wrong with you?”

Flowey pops up from the ground in front of them, but Frisk steps nimbly over them.

They finally reach the balcony with the toy knife. They pick it up.

“Frisk, um...what is all this about? This isn’t how it usually goes?”

Toriel runs to the archway a moment later, “Child...what…”

They pull out their own soul, a trick they learned long ago, and hold the toy knife to it.

“‘m sorry.” They mumble quietly, before turning away, so no one has to see them jab the knife into it, immediately draining their HP.

They are floating in the void for barely a moment when it is wiped away by a golden color.

Frisk screams.

“Stop resetting!!”

_ NO! Stop this! What is this gonna achieve, we’re just going to keep resetting because you’re too stubborn to stop trying to kill yourself because you think everyone deserves better and you’re not doing well enough! Which is bullshit! You’re amazing! Everyone was happier than they’ve ever been! We just need to-- _

“I’M TIRED.”

They pull out their soul and hit it until it shatters.

Reset.

They do it again.

Reset.

They do it over and over and over and Chara silently revives them each and every time.

Then, eventually, they attempt, but find their own soul summoned and locked in a battle.

Vines hold them down.

“Frisk. What. What are you..uh doing?”

“Trying to kill myself. Not working.”

Flowey flinches away.

“Right. Uh. Your HP is draining pretty fast so I’m just gonna.”

Frisk passes out as Flowey ends the battle taking them to Toriel.

She is in a panic and nothing she does helps them. She realizes the human must not want to be healed to be resisting her magic so strongly.

She hurries out of the Ruins in a way she hasn’t in decades and into Snowdin, carrying the human child.

Flowey follows after her and the sight of it mixes with the sight of himself, with Chara’s soul and body. Running into the human village. He decides maybe they really do need a happy ending. Even if he can’t feel anything, he can remember. And he can pretend.

Frisk is acting just a tad too much like him and it makes him more than a little uncomfortable.

Frisk groans, their eyes cracking open for a moment as they enter Snowdin.

_ Damn it, Frisk. You’ve really gotta stop this. _

_ Give me, one reason why. _

_ Look up, and there’s your one reason, asshole. _

Frisk does as they’re told and their glazed eyes meet the shocked eyes of Sans. Papyrus’ voice running for a healer greets their ears but it’s too late.

They lay in a bed of golden flora.

They do not move.


	2. Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' POV

Sans isn’t sure what to do. There’s a feeling building in his chest but he’s not sure how to describe it. He decides not to get up.

 

Eventually Papyrus barges full force into the room. He’s about to speak but then the world swirls around Sans and he’s still in his bed but he knows a reset just happened. He’s alone. He shivers. He doesn’t understand why the kid is resetting so quickly and so much but he is pretty sure he can’t take much more of it.

He’s gotten used to his day popping backwards a little bit when they get killed by a wayward strike in a fight but never anything like this.

 

At least not without warning. He knew there was nothing that would truly harm them there.

 

He stared at his ceiling. He realized with a pang of disgust that he was absoslutely terrified that as soon as he got up he’d find himself right back in bed. He felt sick in a way he couldn’t explain, and his magic refused to calm down. His eyes weren’t glowing with it  _ yet  _ but any more and he wasn’t certain how he’d handle it.

He wrapped himself in his blankets and made a warm cocoon. Maybe he could just sleep through whatever was happening.

He felt like he was floating in between blinks and like he was nowhere. He felt like he would throw up. He felt something crawling all over his bones. He didn’t know where he was and he couldn’t move even if he’d wanted to. It was dark and cold and he was alone and scared and alone.

He let out a gust of air when he found himself in his bed. He sucked it back in immediately curling into his bed like a life line, bringing the sheets and blankets up to his chin but not covering his eyes.

He rolled over just as Papyrus came in.

He always had an otherworldly sense for when his brother needed him to invade his privacy.

“SANS! YOU LAZY BONES TIME TO WAKE UP!”

Sans couldn’t respond, he was too busy trying to control his breathing and not cry while curling up into a small ball, hoping to seem like he refused to get up rather than whatever he was experiencing right then.

“SANS?”

He feels Papyrus sit on the bed and immediately moves to grab for him.

“ARE YOU ASLEEP?”

He manages to choke out a “no” as he rolls over so he’s not bending their arms awkwardly.

“ARE YOU...OKAY?”

A long space of time with the only sound in the room being Sans harsh breaths.

“nope.”

Sans shook harder.

“DO YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT IT, WAS IT A NIGHTMARE AGAIN?”

“n-no”

“OKAY.”

Sans wasn’t sure what he’d do without Papyrus. Just his presence was relaxing him by degrees. He slowly uncurled his body and tried to sit up. Papyrus was probably ready to start the day. He felt dizzy and tired and could barely raise his body off the bed.

The quick draw resetting had his magic all wonky.

“NO! INTO BED WITH YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BRING YOUR BREAKFAST UPSTAIRS.”

“no!” Sans grabbed Papyrus’ arm in an instinctual reaction. He was embarrassed. Papyrus was silent and looked worried.

“uh. um. not really hungry, y’know?” His breathing began to pick up a little as he realized the reset hadn’t happened again, when was it going to happen again?

“I SEE?”

“yeah so uh.”

Papyrus blinked at his brother, uncomprehending at his fidgeting and refusal to let go of him. Sans pulled harder at him which truly was with less force than most monsters could muster.

“OH! YES I UNDERSTAND!” Papyrus climbed properly onto Sans’ bed and let him wrap his arms around his waist and hide in his side until his breathing calmed and he didn’t feel quite so wrong.

Sans still felt exhausted but the rational side of him decided that it seemed like the coast was clear on the resets and he wasn’t about to be wrung about time and space and then dumped backwards into his body for the 12th time in what seemed to only have been an hour.

He shifted so he was sitting up.

“sorry ‘bout that. thanks bro.”

Papyrus still looked worried.

“uh. breakfast?”

He frowned at Sans and nodded decisively before picking him up and carrying him downstairs under his arm.

“hey, who’s the older one here.”

“I DON’T KNOW, WHO?”

“well i’m pretty sure it’s me.”

“PRETTY SURE ISN’T CERTAIN SANS! WHICH MEANS I GET TO TAKE CARE OF YOU SOMETIMES, NYEH HEHEH!”

Sans grinned genuinely at that.

They were halfway through an extremely late breakfast when the reset hit.

He was panicked and angry when he opened his eyes to his ceiling.

So furious that he managed to teleport his way all the way to the bottom of the ruins.

Only to see Frisk shatter their own soul.

He gasped awake in Snowdin.

“...”

He sits up and the reset hits again.

And again.

And again.

Over and over and over again.

He’s less freaked out and more angry and upset and worried over Frisk than anything else.

Sure they didn’t manage to get them out of the mountain the last time they did this, but did they think it was that easy? They would’ve freed themselves  _ years _ ago if it was so simple.

Did they think one failure meant they weren’t good enough?

There was a pause in the cycle of napping and resets.

Sans was pretty sure he’d slept straight through a fair deal.

He figured this was the fastest anyone had kind of gotten over a phobia.

He got out of bed and put on his sneakers.

He was about to teleport to the ruins when he heard shouting.

He instead takes a shortcut to the edge of town only to see Tori...and.. _ Flowey _ of all people hurrying in with what looks to be a dying Frisk.

_ Damn it, kid, why? _

He has the singular pleasure of watching the life fade from Frisk’s eyes before he is immediately thrust back into his bed.

He practically leaps from the mattress shoving his feet in the first thing he finds and takes multiple shortcuts to get to the bed of buttercups that he knew they fell in on.

He tries to make as little noise as possible when he approaches but their eyes snap towards him, looking kind of lost and begging for help.

He feels overwhelmed, what can he do, what can he say…

“kid...i”

They sit up, still settling their unnerving gaze on him.

“shit...i mean crap. just.”

They are still staring. Is there something on his face? What is--oh.

“oh. you didn’t know. that i knew about your resets.”

They shake a little.

“h-heh. don’t uh...don’t worry about it kid. no time for regrets, eh?”

Sans winces, he didn’t mean to say that, it was just a reflex of his.

They are signing something repeatedly so he moves closer to see, since it doesn’t look like the little mx is going to off themselves anytime soon. Again.

Apologies. They’re apologizing.

What an observant human.

For a brief moment Sans thinks, Frisk had better be sorry, they had better be because he wasn’t sure how much he could take going through it alone, but then he realizes, they are going through it alone too. There’s no one else in the underground who  _ gets it. _

“no need kiddo. i get it. i completely get it. like you wouldn’t believe.”

They aren’t crying, they don’t look like they can, but he feels like his presence may have helped them and he wants them to feel better. If they feel anything like how he feels then--well--it’s not good.

They continue shaking with their repressed grief as they stand up, looking away from Sans.

“wanna go to snowdin?”

Frisk doesn’t look like they know what they want so they settle for standing still and looking down.

Sans holds out a hand and they take it. His smile widens. They shuffle their feet a little.

“hey,  _ snow _ rush but Papyrus definitely made me breakfast and i need to get back and not eat it.”

They let out a choked giggle.

“ready?”

They nod, finally looking him in the eyes.

They smile, and it’s a lot broken, and a lot sad, but he thinks they’ll be okay, the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind the Underground is practically impossible to traverse. Which means getting a happy ending is pretty difficult. Kind of a full on Undertale Hard Mode.
> 
> So it took Frisk forever and a day to make it to the end and it turns out they messed up and now they have to start over again.
> 
> Okay and now back to ABAA.

**Author's Note:**

> i can write...happy things. yup.


End file.
